<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the untold by dwindy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428317">the untold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindy/pseuds/dwindy'>dwindy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mentions of Sex, Yato Mode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindy/pseuds/dwindy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sougo and Gintoki have a talk about Kagura's monster side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagura/Okita Sougo, Okita Sougo &amp; Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the untold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Happy Valentines' Day! It's not Valentines' themed though. I just thought it'd be a nice gift for everyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Have you... ever seen that side of her?" Gintoki nervously asks. He hesitates. His eyes avoiding Sougo's, hands brushing through his permed hair. He has never seen Kagura's bad side, real bad side, but even he is scared. It is obvious that nothing will help ease the tension, and he doesn't mean it  but his helplessness and hopelessness increases the awkwardness further. "Ah, well, what am I blabbering on about? Of course, you haven't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo doesn't know what to say. He doesn't remember when the conversation began, when they met up or when they had reached the rooftop. He doesn't remember when Danna brought up Kagura. He doesn't remember when he began to let his guard down around this man, but eventually, both eased the tension down. Enough to talk about it. This. And if anyone asks, he will simply say it was some father-in-law and son-in-law bonding time. "I have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danna's eyes inevitably lit up. A spark of light from the sunset. There is his reflection in Danna's eyes as they face each other, and he could see his rather nonchalant face contrasting Danna's shock. His mouth slowly opened agape, but it took him a while to say anything. "You..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think, at least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think?" Gintoki repeats, the emphasis heavy on 'think'. His eyebrows furrowed, expression clearly hinting at the idea that this isn't the time for jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It happened during sex." He notices Gintoki's weird gaze. A father-in-law and his son-in-law may talk about many things one would never mention to their wife or friends. But sex was not on the list; it was an unspoken rule that everyone pair had to follow. Sougo smirks. For him, he breaks them anyways. It didn't matter that he was the police. His voice relaxing as always, too relaxing. "We're always rough with each other, but this one particular day, I think I crossed the line. I don't know what it was, but something about her eyes changed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did it change colour?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't one of those animes with eye colour changing aesthetics like Black Butler, Danna. The only thing that changes here is time. You've gotten older, sooner or later, you'll really be an old man while I'm still young and handsome." Gintoki throws an attempted punch, Sougo blocks it in time. He continues as his head turns back to the sunset, letting go of Danna's hand. "She didn't look at me like she simply wanted me inside, but rather she wanted me dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do then? How did you stop her from going batshit crazy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I kept going." Gintoki eyes him weirdly. "I didn't stop. It'd be weird to stop so suddenly and she did seem like she was enjoying it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What part of wanting you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds like enjoyment? Have you ever seen her fight when she's in yato mode?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, no…" His eyes averts away. "Shinpachi did. He told me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, Danna, her moans didn't even sound like moans anymore. They sounded like a wild creature screaming for help. I was wondering how on Earth did our neighbours not hear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't need to know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her screams are what made me realise that it wasn't her." He continues, regardless of Gintoki's unsettled, interruptive cough that begs him to stop talking. Sougo doesn't stop, he figures that as her Earth father, Danna needs to know this. "I had a hunch that if I stopped then, she would actually kill me. So I kept going and going until she got tired and fell asleep, after that, I tied her up. When she woke up, she was too weak to even break out of the ropes. Which was strange since she usually regains her strength back really quickly. So I helped her untie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, Gintoki would've beaten Sougo up for treating Kagura like this. You sadistic bastard, he would've said, how dare you tie up my daughter?! He would've beaten the young man up, maybe call Umibozu too for the fun of it. He doesn't. He knew why—now was not the time. "Sounds tough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She did beat me up a few hours later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you tell her what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told her she fell asleep and I took the chance to tie her up for SM play. She told me to never do that again without her permission and I obliged."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Normally you would get arrested for non-con stuff like that. But since you technically helped her, I won't tell Hijikata."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you wouldn't. I didn't do anything wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do me a favour, Souichiro-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't ever tell Kagura about that side, and try to do everything you can to prevent it from happening again, she'll be heartbroken if she hears of this." There is a long hesitation before Gintoki sighs. "I doubt she really wanted to kill you. She wouldn't want to kill anyone."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, Danna. I know."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>